In The Cold Rain
by xZig-zagx
Summary: Kenshin finds himself in the middle of a rain storm with no inn insight. How will he warm himself? ONE SHOT


A/N: I wrote this for a challenge in the rk(underscore)challenge community at LiveJouranl. I hope you enjoy it!

He was cold, and wet - oh so very wet.

Kenshin ran down the path as fast as he dared; to avoid slipping in the treacherous mud. His clothes were soaked through and clung uncomfortably to his skin, he could feel the chill creeping it's way to his unsuspecting bones. Summer was almost over and it was easy to feel as his teeth began to chatter.

He shifted the weight of his pack as it dug painfully into his shoulder. He should have stopped in that last inn, he knew he should have, he was regretting it now - but he had thought he could have gotten into the next town before the rain.

It had only been sunny a moment before, and now the rain was beating down in sheets, mud seeping it's way into his stocks and in-between his toes turning them into ice. Water dripped off his saturated hair and down his pale cheeks as he hurried on.

His mind toyed him with thoughts of a warm bath, a nice cup of tea, and a roof. What he wouldn't give for a roof over his head right now. And a bed, his travel weary muscles were rather demanding of a nice warm bed right about now. If only he had some extra cash he would have stopped at the inn.

But… there was another reason he had pressed on - wasn't there? His brain reminded him, forgetting it's teasing ways for just a moment to remind him why he hadn't stop. Suddenly the rain didn't feel as cold and his skin not so moist.

His steps quickened as he saw a row of roofs just over the hill and his sprits brightened. Hurrying down the road he made his way into the city and navigated through the streets, staying under the protection of roofs while he could.

Soon in the distance he saw a person standing, umbrella in hand. He smiled as he made his way towards them. They turned towards his direction when they heard his sandals squishing in the mud.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried happily when she saw her rurouni. "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it home on time or if you were going to be stopped by the rain."

His heart warmed and his teeth stopped chattering; she had been waiting for him. "I made it just fine, that I did. I was-"

"You're soaked!" Kaoru screamed, cutting off any story he had been trying to tell. She fixed him with an annoyed glare. "You should have stopped somewhere, I would have understood." She moved the umbrella up so that he would be protected from the rain.

He was thankful of the little protection the umbrella offered. He moved in a bit closer to her, smiling playfully. "I just wanted to get home and see you."

She blushed slightly, but quickly recovered with a playful glare. "Well don't you touch me!" She scolded. "You're soaking wet!" With her free hand she took hold of his arm and started to drag him inside. "Come inside and get changed. I'll make us some tea."

He followed her inside, the idea of warm tea and a change of clothes sounding like heaven. He had to peel his clothing off and took the time to dry off with a towel before slipping into his dry clothes, by the time he was finished Kaoru was ready with the tea.

She smiled at him as he walked up to her. "That's better." She complemented at his now dry appearance. "How's everyone in Kyoto?" She asked as they sat down together.

"They're all fine. They send their best wishes and Misao says she's going to come down for a visit soon." He held his cup in his hand for awhile, letting it fight the chill that had settled into his hands.

Kaoru took a sip listening, then starred down gloomily into her cup. "I wish I could have come."

Sliding closer, Kenshin placed his hand upon her slightly growing stomach and kissed her cheek. "Next time Kaoru," he whispered happily into her ear. "For now, take it easy, the trip was too far for now."

She turned around and slugged him. "I told you not to touch me! Kenshin! You're hands are freezing!" She screamed a smile spreading across her face as Kenshin began advancing towards her, hands waving playfully in the air.

"They're too cold are they?" He brushed her cheek with his hands. She shrieked at the cold and giggled as he began to tickle her.

"Yes they are!" She cried, trying to tickle back, but laughing too hard to protect herself.

"Then I need to warm them up!"

"Kenshin!" She almost yelled for him to be gentle, but then knew better. He was always gentle, her gentleman, he leaned over and kissed her with frozen lips.


End file.
